Pain
by Gyuya0206
Summary: "Aku menyukai gadis lain, Sakura"/ Pria yang satu minggu lagi akan bertunangan dengannya memilih pergi dengan gadis lain, jadi bagaimana cara Sakura mengobati luka hatinya?


_Disclaimer: I only own this story_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena sesuatu yang tak bisa kau pertahankan sebenarnya tak terlalu layak untuk kau miliki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku bertanya-tanya, selalu, dengan lisan yang tak pernah sampai diteriakkan, bagaimana hidupku jika tidak pernah bertemu dengannya? Penuh, hampir seluruh hatiku penuh tentang dia. Hanya meninggalkan sedikit ruang bagi sesuatu yang kita sebut, kewarasan.

Sudah bertahun-tahun –rasanya bahkan sudah seumur hidup- waktu dimana aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. _Sapporo,_ kota itu tempat dimana kisah kami dimulai. Tempat yang sangat indah, seindah kisah cinta kami _dulu_.

Aku menatap langit yang cerah, terik, terlalu panas, yang biasanya selalu aku hindari. Peluh yang mengalir dari dahi menuju lekukan pipi dan berakhir di ujung bawah leher sudah terlalu banyak. Hampir sebanyak air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar sejak tadi, sejak kemarin, sejak bertahun setelah dia pergi. Bukan mati, dia tidak mati, belum. Cintanyalah yang mati, untukku.

" _Maafkan aku Sakura, kurasa... kita harus mengakhiri semuanya."_

Aku tidak mengerti saat itu, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Setidaknya bagiku – bagi orang-orang, kami terlihat bahagia. Pertunangan akan dilangsungkan satu minggu lagi. Pernikahan sebulan setelahnya. Semuanya terlihat sempurna. Semuanya terasa begitu indah sampai dia mulai berbicara.

" _Pertunangan, pernikahan ini, kita hentikan saja."_

 _Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kalimat itu, kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tak nyata ditelingaku. Karena ia tidak akan mungkin menyakitiku, iya kan? Atau ia sedang berlelucon? Tapi lelucon seperti ini sama sekali tidak lucu, tidak pantas juga diucapkan pada saat rentan seperti ini._

" _Tapi...kenapa?" Suaraku hampir seperti berbisik._

 _Ia menunduk lama sebelum menjawab dan aku menunggu hingga air mata menggenang, tertampung di kelopaknya, bersiap untuk mengalir deras. Aku hancur. Bahkan sebelum jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar, aku telah sangat hancur. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin mendengar alasannya. Alasan ia ingin membatalkan semuanya. Alasan ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini._

" _Aku ingin tahu alasannya, kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?"_

 _Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata telah lebih dulu mengalir di pipinya. Aku tak memberikan reaksi berarti ketika ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di hadapanku, menggenggam jemariku yang bergetar hebat._

" _Sakura...maafkan aku."_

 _Aku menepis genggamannya, berdiri dengan perasaan marah yang datang terlambat._

" _Aku tak butuh maafmu! Aku-ingin kau menjelaskannya. Ini tinggal seminggu lagi, demi Tuhan! Pernahkah kau berpikir sebelum memutuskannya? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? orang tuaku, bagaimana dengan...aku."_

 _Seluruh tubuhku bagai mati rasa, terduduk di lantai yang dingin tak jauh darinya. Aku menangis, menangis dan menangis hingga aku merasa seolah seluruh tangisan dalam hidupku terangkum hari ini. Tapi dia tidak berusaha menenangkanku, masih berlutut ditempatnya semula dengan bibir bergetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir._

 _Kami terdiam lama. Diam yang menyakitkan. Dalam diam itu aku berharap agar ia segera berbicara. Agar semua ini lekas selesai. Agar aku tak perlu melihatnya lagi. Agar kami segera mengakhiri hari menyakitkan ini._

" _Aku..."_

 _Suaranya tersendat tangisnya sendiri. Aku menunggu. Masih dalam diam._

" _Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku...menyukai gadis lain."_

Mataku mengerjap. Perhatianku kembali pada masa sekarang. Pemandangan musim panas di kota Sapporo Jepangadalah hal terindah yang bisa kulihat saat ini. Tempat penuh kenangan ini menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertama kami. Menjadi tempat pertama yang akan kami kunjungi setelah kami menikah. Tapi rencana tinggalah rencana. Hal tersebut sudah mustahil terwujud.

"Selamat tinggal Sapporo _._ Kau indah. Tapi aku rasa cukup sampai di sini batas penantianku."

Aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menyimpan kota ini dalam memori ingatanku. Semuanya telah tersimpan secara otomatis, abadi bersama kenangan yang pernah tercipta disini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kemari lagi."

Ya, begitu lebih baik. Sudah waktunya aku berhenti mengharapkannya kembali. Hidup –walau selalu terasa berat sejak saat itu- masih terus berlanjut. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kulanjutkan. Dimulai dari memperbaiki hatiku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Manajer baru kita itu pindahan dari cabang Sapporo."

"Ya ya aku sudah tahu." Sahut suara lain. "Kudengar dia sangat disukai disana sampai-sampai beberapa karyawan disana mengajukan surat pindah agar bisa terus menjadi bawahannya."

"Bahkan CEO kita akan merekomendasikannya sebagai direktur tahun depan."

"Benar-benar hebat."

"Aku bahkan sudah melihatnya. Cantik sekali, dan sangat berkelas. Apa mungkin dia punya hubungan dengan CEO kita?"

Begitulah percakapan yang terjadi pagi ini di sebuah gedung. Salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Tokyo, Jepang.

Jarum jam sudah bergerak ke angka sembilan ketika Sakura memasuki gedung tersebut, mengundang berpasang mata yang tak ingin melewatkan momen kedatangan wanita yang telah menjadi buah bibir beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Bukannya tidak menyadari perhatian yang ia dapatkan, Sakura sebaliknya sangat menyadari hal tersebut. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli, seberapapun tak nyamannya hal itu.

"Haruno Sakura-san, silahkan ikuti saya."

Sakura memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, mengikuti langkah pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai seorang sekretaris utama perusahaan. Orang yang selama ini menjadi penghubung perusahaan ini dengannya yang saat itu berada di Sapporo.

Semakin banyak lagi karyawan yang ia lewati, semakin besar perhatian yang ia dapatkan, semakin merasa tak nyaman ia di hari pertama ini. Rasanya seperti menuju ke ujung dunia ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar tertutup berlabel _Chief Executive Officer's Room._

Tiga ketukan di kali pertama dan suara rendah di dalam sana mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Sakura kembali tersenyum, menerima jabatan tegas sang pemilik ruangan dengan ketenangan yang sedikit terusik. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu langsung dengan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan tempat ia bekerja lima tahun belakangan ini. Sang CEO masih sangat muda. Usianya baru menginjak awal tiga puluh dan tampan. Catat: _luar biasa tampan._

Sakura sudah membaca profil tentang pria ini, sudah membaca banyak artikel tentang kehidupan pribadinya yang telah menjadi konsumsi publik sejak ia menjadi CEO tujuh tahun yang lalu. CEO termuda di negara ini. Jajaran _young executive_ yang menjadi incaran para orang tua yang mengidamkan menantu _perfecto_ , menjadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang berhasil tanpa bantuan orang tua yang kaya raya.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan salah satu manajer paling berpengaruh di perusahaan ini."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sang sekretaris sudah pergi setelah mengantarnya tadi, meninggalkannya berdua dengan sang CEO yang selalu tampak elegan dan percaya diri.

"Saya yang seharusnya merasa terhormat Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke, biasanya para manajer wanita memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel jabatan memberatkan itu."

Sakura tertawa.

"Sasuke-san kalau begitu."

Pria itu tersenyum, menawan dan sangat menggoda. Seolah-olah ia dengan sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat Sakura tergoda.

"Saya rasa saya harus mulai bekerja Sasuke-san. Terima kasih atas _ah_ sambutan anda. Saya akan bekerja lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Uchiha Sasuke kembali tersenyum, menerima jabatan Sakura yang terasa lebih bersahabat dari sebelumnya.

Dari sinilah, dimulai kisah sebenarnya.

Sakura mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya, mematut dirinya di depan cermin setinggi tubuh dan mendapati mata beriris _Emerald_ yang tampak redup membalas tatapannya. Mata itu tampak lebih kelam dari sebelumnya. Seakan derita hatinya memberi pengaruh pada perubahan manik indera penglihatan itu. Sakura mengangkat sedikit sudut-sudut bibirnya dan kembali menurunkannya saat sosok di dalam cermin malah tampak seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Senyumannya terlihat kosong. Apa mungkin begini senyum yang ia tampakkan selama ini?

Tak ingin lebih lama menatapi ekspresinya yang tak mungkin tertolong lagi, ia memutuskan mengenakan blazer abu-abunya tanpa melihat kembali ke depan cermin. Bersiap memulai hari –menghabiskan satu hari lagi- untuk bekerja tanpa henti, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Wajah senyum sang CEO menyambutnya di depan gedung empat puluh lantai tempat mereka menghabiskan sembilan dari dua puluh empat jam hari mereka. Sakura membalas senyuman itu, berjalan bersisian dengan pria setinggi seratus delapan puluh satu sentimeter tersebut tanpa kecanggungan seperti di awal-awal pertemuan mereka enam bulan yang lalu.

"Cantik seperti biasa Sakura-san."

"Dan gombal seperti biasa, Sasuke-san."

Pria itu tertawa. Sesekali membalas senyuman dari karyawan yang mereka lewati. Entah sejak kapan keakraban di antara mereka dimulai. Para karyawan bahkan bertaruh bahwa mereka akan menikah akhir tahun ini. Tapi kebenaran dibalik keakraban itu hanyalah sebuah pertemanan. Tidak ada hubungan romantis diantara mereka. Tidak untuk saat ini setidaknya. Bukankah kita tak bisa menebak apa yang bisa terjadi di masa depan?

"Sakura," Panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari dalam _lift_. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan sabtu malam ini?"

Sakura meringis karena rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf."

Ada sedikit kilatan di mata pria itu ketika Sakura menolak ajakannya.

"Apa- ah seseorang sudah mendahuluiku?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, aku hanya tidak bisa datang ke pesta itu."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menghela napas, menyembunyikan luka itu dibalik senyumannya yang canggung. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa ia membenci pesta, ia tak pernah lagi datang ke acara-acara ramai seperti itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tapi ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak peduli membuat hatinya berdesir, membawa perasaan hangat yang hampir terasa asing baginya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kau harus bertanya sekali lagi, mungkin kau akan mendapat jawaban yang kau inginkan kali ini."

Senyum pria itu tampak lebar kali ini.

"Sakura, aku akan memaksa jika kau menolak kali ini."

"Sampai jumpa di Sabtu malam kalau begitu."

Dan pintu _lift_ tertutup di hadapan mereka.

Sakura memasuki ruangan pesta dengan salah satu lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Gaun sepanjang mata kaki dengan payet yang menghiasi satu tali di bahunya hingga pinggang membalut tubuhnya. Warnanya seperti emas pudar namun tetap berkilauan. Terlihat elegan sekaligus _casual_ , mengundang perhatian orang-orang termasuk para tamu undangan resmi perusahaan.

Kali ini, perhatian itu tidak membuat Sakura tak nyaman, bukan, bukan karena ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi karena matanya menangkap sosok itu, sosok berjas cokelat yang berdiri di antara para undangan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mungkin ia tak mengenali orang itu. Orang yang memiliki dan membawa pergi separuh dari hidupnya, separuh dari kebahagiaannya. Sakura mencoba berpaling, tapi matanya selalu kembali kesana, menatap nanar pada mata beriris _jade_ yang membalas tatapannya.

"Sabaku Gaara," Tanpa sadar bibirnya membisikkan nama itu.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan heran, terkejut melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak seperti orang yang hampir menangis.

"Sasuke, tolong aku."

Pria itu terlihat bingung. Namun ia meremas pinggang Sakura, memberitahukan gadis itu bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun yang Sakura inginkan, akan melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan ekspresi menyedihkan itu dari wajah cantiknya.

"Aku mohon. Sekalipun, jangan tinggalkan aku di pesta ini. Tetaplah berada disisiku untuk malam ini saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, mendekatkan hidungnya pada rambut Sakura yang di sanggul rapi, memberikan ciuman disana. Mereka tak sadar apa yang mereka lakukan mengundang bisik-bisik di penjuru ruangan, mengundang tatapan ingin tahu pada gadis pendamping sang CEO.

Sakura tersenyum, senyum tipis penuh rasa terima kasih yang hanya diberikannya pada pria disampingnya, disetai setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata yang segera dihapus oleh pria tersebut.

Pesta masih tetap harus dimulai. Tidak ada yang meragukan hubungan mereka sekarang. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan kenapa sang CEO terus berdiri disisi pendampingnya, sepanjang malam.

Bagi Sakura, cintanya seolah berjalan di tempat, terjebak di pusaran waktu yang seolah tak maju, sendirian, tanpa penerangan. Waktu tiga tahun seolah tak berarti ketika pria itu terlihat lagi. Perasaanya masih sama seperti dulu, masih besar seperti yang dulu.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Berkas matahari di pagi hari memasuki kamarnya melalui celah-celah yang tak tertutup gorden. Matanya terasa perih karena tak sedetikpun tertutup sejak semalam. Tidurnya memang tak pernah nyenyak sejak lama, sejak pria itu pergi. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama setelah malam tiga tahun lalu ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Walau ada satu perbedaan mencolok yang terjadi. ia –tidak menangis sama sekali.

Beberapa menit lagi berbaring barulah ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sembari mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

.

.

Saat itu tengah hari, waktu makan siang ketika _email_ itu masuk seiring getaran halus di ponselnya. Nada dering yang terdengar sedih itu membuat ia tersentak. Pasalnya hanya satu orang yang memiliki nada dering itu di ponselnya, di aturnya secara khusus bertahun yang lalu tanpa pernah diganti walau ponsel yang ia pakai telah berganti.

Jemarinya bergetar ketika mendapati satu pesan masuk.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk sanggup membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Subject : Ini aku._

 _Aku sedang berada di restoran di depan kantormu. Kemarilah Sakura, dan tanyakan apa yang belum sempat kau tanyakan dulu._

 _S.G._

Sakura menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ia tidak akan datang, tidak akan pernah. Jemarinya terangkat, meremas bagian dada kemejanya hingga kusut. Rasa asin memenuhi mulutnya karena tanpa sadar gigi-giginya telah menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

 _Kenapa masih sakit di sini?_

 _Kenapa ia tidak membenci saja pria itu, atau lebih baik tidak perlu mempedulikannya lagi_

 _Kenapa ia tidak hilang ingatan saja? Melupakan semuanya akan terasa lebih baik._

 _Kenapa..._

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu menyentaknya, membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan telah tertunduk dan ditumpukan di atas meja.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah ruangan, tampak lebih khawatir dari biasanya. Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat itu mengalir di hati Sakura, menyadari ada seseorang selain keluarganya yang begitu peduli padanya. Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya, tidak pernah memaksanya untuk menceritakan masalah yang sedang mengganggu ketenangan hatinya. Namun selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkan sebuah elusan di rambut ataupun rangkulan di bahu. Sasuke selalu ada, memberikan sebuah persahabatan yang menyenangkan di hari-hari Sakura yang terasa kelam.

Kali ini Sakura mendekat hampir seperti berlari dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Membuat pria tersebut melebarkan mata karena terkejut. Namun lengannya secara otomatis melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Ini kali pertama mereka berpelukan. Kali pertama Sakura yang menyentuh Sasuke lebih dulu.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Air mata yang tadi hampir menetes mengering begitu saja dan membuatnya heran pada diri sendiri. Ia merasakan salah satu lengan Sasuke naik dan mengelus rambutnya. Pria itu diam seperti biasa, membuat senyuman tulus tercetak begitu saja di bibir Sakura.

Ketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, tatapan pria itu langsung tertuju pada bibirnya yang terluka. Ada kemarahan di mata itu. Kemarahan yang tak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya dari pria berperangai dingin dan tenang di hadapannya.

Tubuh Sakura seolah membeku saat ibu jari pria itu mengusap bibir bawahnya. Suasana semakin sepi. Keberadaan mereka yang seakan terasing di ruangan ini membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya sebelumnya," Sasuke menarik lengannya, menyisakan jejak hangat pada bibir Sakura yang tadi ia usap.

"Aku juga tak pernah memberikan komentar setiap kali wajahmu terlihat suram."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Sasuke tampak serius, lebih serius daripada saat rapat besar sekalipun

"Sakura, ceritakanlah. Tak perlu semuanya. Hanya sedikit saja. Permasalahan yang membuat kebahagiaanmu seolah tertahan dan tak bisa keluar."

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Ceritakanlah. Agar aku tak selalu bertanya-tanya dan kebingungan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kesedihan itu. Agar aku –dapat lebih memahamimu."

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dari bahunya, menggenggam salah satunya dengan kedua tangannya. Kenyamanan yang ia rasakan pada pria dihadapannya bertambah seiring kepedulian pria itu yang bukan sekedar basa-basi. Ketulusan memancar dari matanya.

"Aku –tidak bisa."

Sasuke tampak kecewa.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu."

Begitulah yang ia katakan sebelum menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke suatu tempat, tempat dimana seseorang yang menjadi sumber kesedihan gadis itu sedang berada.

.

.

Pria itu masih menunggu, duduk di salah satu kursi di sebelah jendela kaca. Gelasnya yang tadi berisi _ice capuccino_ telah kosong, menyisakan bulir-bulir air yang menghiasi permukaan luarnya. Hati Sakura sedikit bergetar tidak nyaman ketika melihat kembali cinta masalalunya itu. Langkahnya sempat terhenti. Sekarang tak ada lengan Sasuke yang bisa digenggamnya. Pria itu telah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam restoran, duduk membelakangi orang itu. Menunggu apa yang ingin Sakura tunjukkan padanya.

Sakura tak menyadari kapan ia sampai di hadapan orang itu.

Sebuah tatapan menyambut kedatangannya yang tampak tak meyakinkan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu duduk di hadapan pria yang pernah dicintainya itu, masih dicintainya. Tapi alasan untuk bertemu pria ini telah berubah sepenuhnya.

"Sabaku Gaara," Sapa Sakura tampak canggung.

"Sakura," Ekspresi pria itu tak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Aku _ah_ kau tampak sehat."

Pernyataan bodoh. Tapi Sakura tak bisa memikirkan kalimat yang lebih baik dari itu

"Kau juga."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelah itu. Sakura menatap punggung tegap Sasuke untuk menguatkan diri, dan hebatnya hal tersebut berhasil.

"Gaara, aku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku...mencintaimu, sangat. Bahkan setelah kau pergi hari itu, menemui gadis yang kau sukai, meninggalkanku dengan semua kekacauan dan tuntutan penjelasan dari seluruh keluarga, mengingat hari pernikahan kita yang tinggal hitungan minggu."

Punggung Sasuke tampak kaku seketika.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku...bahkan masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini..."

"Sakura..."

Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya, menghentikan pria itu untuk berbicara. Ini waktu baginya untuk berbicara. Nanti, nanti setelah ia selesai, ia akan mendengarkan semua perkataan pria itu.

Demi Tuhan, darimana keberaniannya berasal!

"... tapi, aku akan berhenti hari ini. Kurasa cintaku tak cukup kuat lagi untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang pernah membagi hatinya untuk gadis selain aku. Aku sudah lelah. Gaara..."

Air mata Sakura menetes deras sekarang. Di sela tangisan ia menyadari Sasuke yang berdiri sambil melepaskan jas. Berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan jas tersebut di bahunya. Sakura berdiri, mengikuti langkah atasannya tersebut untuk keluar dari restoran.

"Alasan lainnya...selain yang sudah kuberitahu padamu Sakura adalah..."

Langkah mereka terhenti, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Restoran sudah tampak sepi, jam makan siang telah lewat lima belas menit yang lalu.

"... Aku merasa kecil saat berada di dekatmu. Kau selalu hebat dalam segala hal. Kau cerdas. Kau cantik. Kau terlalu luar biasa. Aku menginginkan istriku berhenti bekerja setelah menikah. Tapi kau tak akan mau melakukannya. Kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu."

Sakura berbalik.

Sasuke yang sedang mendekap bahunya tampak keberatan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku tak mau melakukannya? Kau tak pernah bertanya," Sakura kembali terisak.

"Andai kau mau bertanya. Andai kau sedikit saja percaya padaku. Kau akan tahu bahwa cintaku cukup besar, paling besar hingga aku akan rela melepaskan semuanya untuk dapat bersama denganmu,."

Lalu Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke yang masih setia menunggunya. Meninggalkan cinta lamanya menatap nanar pada mereka dengan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah benar-benar berakhir?"

Mereka berpelukan, lagi.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya begitu pelukan mereka terlepas nanti. Air matanya telah sejak tadi mengering, menyisakan degupan jantungnya yang keras dan tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan pertemuannya dengan Gaara tadi.

Tadi, setelah keluar dari restoran, Sasuke meminta –tepatnya memerintah- Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobil miliknya yang membawa mereka berdua ke pantai, di luar kota Tokyo, setelah sebelumnya menelepon kantor dan memberitahukan –dengan sedikit sandiwara- bahwa mereka ada urusan mendesak di luar kantor. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, aku sedang bertanya padamu," Sasuke sedikit mendesak karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan sejak tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi punya banyak pertanyaan seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan satu pertanyaan dan menjawab pertanyaan lainnya "Karena kalau sudah berakhir, mungkin kau bisa membuat kisah baru."

Sakura kaget.

Dengan sekali sentak pelukan mereka terlepas.

Ia hampir marah. Namun ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke yang tampak menggoda, sudut bibirnya ikut terangkat begitu saja.

Sakura kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke. Jas mahal pria itu yang kini menjadi alas duduk mereka membuat Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

"Tergantung, kalau pria itu lebih cerdas, lebih hebat, lebih dalam segala hal apapun daripada aku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain

"Kebetulan Tuan Uchiha, apa anda mempunyai kenalan dengan kriteria seperti itu?"

Sakura mengerling nakal.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kurasa aku punya satu yang seperti itu."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, masih saling menyandar. Sakura mendapat tidur nyenyak pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Hallo! Saya membawa FF pertama di FFN, dengan tema PATAH HATI. Mungkin akan ada yang berpendapat bahwa masalah yang dialami Sakura itu sepele. Namun percayalah, luka hati karena cinta memang akan berakibat seperti itu bagi sebagian orang #Curhat . Hanya ada sedikit Romance untuk** _ **SasuSaku**_ **kali ini, tapi saya harap perasaan yang saya salurkan dapat ditangkap oleh pembaca.**

 _ **Tolong berikan pendapat apakah kalian perlu SEQUEL, karena saya sempat mempertimbangkannya.**_

 _ **Dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom Review. Hal itu sangat berarti bagi Author baru seperti kami.**_

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **GyuYa**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_


End file.
